Shin Nemoto
|romaji= Nemoto Shin |alias= |birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk= Confession |status= Imprisoned |family= |occupation= Yakuza |affiliation= Shie Hassaikai |teams= Eight Bullets |debut= Chapter 115 |debutanime=Episode 62 |voice= Takayuki Masuda |image gallery= Yes |eng voice = John Burgmeier}} |Nemoto Shin}} is one of the Eight Bullets who works for Shie Hassaikai. Appearance Shin is a slim man with short, light-colored hair that he wears parted with bangs hanging down his forehead. He wears a black cape and a pair of baggy 3/4 pants, as well as a black bowler hat and pale sneakers. Like the other Eight Bullets, he sports a black plague mask. Gallery Shin face.png|Shin’s unmasked face. Overhaul fused with Shin Nemoto.png|Shin fused with Overhaul. Personality Shin appears to be a very cynic man as a result of the fact that he could never find anyone worthy of his trust and friendship thanks to his Quirk. He states that emotions are unnecessary to carry out objectives, but it is unknown if he actually believes this or if it was just a way to demoralize Mirio Togata as he fought Overhaul. Because Overhaul is the only truly sincere person he’s ever met, Shin is extremely devoted to him. Since he is granted knowledge about his boss's plans, Shin holds himself in high-esteem among the Eight Bullets, viewing himself as special and the only one of the group worthy of walking alongside Overhaul. Shin's loyalty to Overhaul is enough to make him follow his boss even after getting completely overwhelmed in battle. Abilities Overall Abilites: Being an Eight Bullets member of the Shie Hassaikai, Shin is a very formidable individual. Mirio Togata deduced that Shin isn't the kind of individual who would be ok the front lines of a battle, implying that Shin has low combat abilities. While lacking direct combat abilities, Shin does possess some level of marksmanship, which he employed against Mirio. Shin also displayed exceptional camaraderie with Deidoro Sakaki; Deidoro disrupts the opponent’s equilibrium, while Shin uses his marksmanship to gun down the off-balance target. Keen Intellect: Shin is a very keen individual, coupled with an analytical wit. As a former con artist, Shin has knowledge about confidence tricks, and uses those abilities in conjunction with his Quirk, Confession, to psychologically dishearten victims, making guerrilla warfare Shin's specialty. After using his Quirk on Mirio Togata, and learning the mechanics behind the U.A. student's own Quirk, Permeation, Shin deduced that the latter used his intangibility to avoid Joi Irinaka, who was manipulating the underground levels, and other members of the Hassai Group. He also utilized his psychological skills to wear down Mirio by speaking of the hero's regret over not being able to save Eri upon first encountering her. Quirk き|Makoto Tsuki}}: Shin's Quirk allows him to force his victim to answer truthfully after he asks them a question. Stats Equipment Handgun: Shin is armed with a simple handgun, which he uses as his main form of offense. Battles & Events Trivia *Shin's given name means while his surname means . *Shin seems to represent a corruption of the fourth tenet of the real Eight Precepts of Buddhism: do not deceive others. *Shin's English voice actor, John Burgmeier, also voices Slugger and Edgeshot. References Site Navigation pl:Shin Nemoto Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yakuza Category:Shie Hassaikai Category:Emitters Category:Convicts Category:Shie Hassaikai Arc Antagonists Category:Villains Category:C-Rank Villains Category:Eight Bullets